Hannah Montana
by Axelrocks
Summary: When Miley enters a singing contest in her school, she just does it for fun. But when she ends up winning what will happen? Will she get discovered? And what's up with Oliver? Sorry couldn't think of a better title. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Hannah Montana walked on stage, and waved to the audiences, "Ya'll ready to have some fun tonight?"  
The crowd screamed their answer, and the music began.

_We haven't met _

_And that's okay _

_'Cuz you will be asking for me one day _

_Don't want to wait In line _

_The moment is mine beleive me _

_Don't close your eyes _

_Cuz it's a chance worth takin'__  
And I think that I can shake it _

_I know where I stand _

_I know who I am _

_I would never run away when life gets bad _

_It's everything I see _

_Every part of me _

_Don't I get what I deserve _

_I got nerve (I got I got I got)  
Electrified I'm on a vibe _

_Getting together we're on fire _

_What I said you heard _

_Now I got you spinning _

_Don't close your mind _

_The words I use are open _

_And I think that I can show you _

_I know what you like _

_I know what you think_

_Not afraid to stare you down until you blink _

_It's every thing I see Every part of me _

_Gunna get I what I deserve _

_I got...  
I got nerve_

Hannah sung more of her songs and walked off the stage signaling the end of the concert. Lola was right there to greet her, "Great show Mi- I mean Hannah!"

"Yeah darlin' all your shows are great. I think this was the biggest crowd yet!" Hannah's dad, Robbie Ray, came and gave her a hug.

"Thanks dad. The crowd was screaming so loud I could barely hear myself sing!" Hannah laughed, she looked around and frowned , "Where's Oliver?"

"He said he couldn't make it, remember?" Lola said.

"Oh, why?"

" Something about his grandma, and feet." Lola shuddered in disgust. That was a job she would never do, not in a million years.

"Oh. I'll talk to him tonight and tell him about the concert." Hannah said off handly.

"Why you can just tell him tomorrow at school?" Lola asked, curious. That's what she always did before when Oliver couldn't make it to one of her concerts.

"No, I want to tell him tonight. He'll probably read about it in the paper tomorrow, so I want it to come from me first." Hannah explained.

Lola shrugged and all three made their way to the limo.


	2. Think you can Sing?

**Chapter 1**

"Um... Miley I think you've already told me that...twice. I know you had a good concert tonight while I was stuck soaking my grandma's feet, and I'm real happy for you. By the way do you know how gross that was? I'm going to have nightmares." Oliver said and she heard him shudder., while he was talking on the phone with Miley.

"Yea, and I couldn't hear myself sing it was so loud. I wish you were there, instead of scrubbing your grandma's feet." Miley said.

"I did too. I'd rather go deaf than do my grandma's feet again. Well," he yawned. "I should go to sleep, school tomorrow you know? Why couldn't you tell me all this tomorrow?"

"Um...well...I wanted you to know tonight, since you weren't there and you usually are so I didn't want you to miss out." Miley explained.

"Um...okay. Well goodnight, then."

"'Night." she was about to hang up when Oliver spoke.

"Um...Miley there's something I have to tell you."

"Yea?"

"Uh...nevermind. See ya tomorrow." and he hung up.

Miley sighed something was going on with Oliver and it wasn't his grandma's stinky feet either.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey Oliver! Hey Lily." Miley waved as she saw her friends walk towars the entrance to the school.

They both turned around and said hi to her. She ran tio them and assusmed her position in the middle.

"Did you guys study for the math test today?" asked Lily.

"Yea did you Oliver?" Miley turned to Oliver who had his head down.

Oliver mumbled, "Yea."

"Oliver what's wrong?!" Miley excalimed concerned about her depressed friend.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is and I'm-" she ran into someone. They turned around and scowled.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." then she noticed a big crowd around a board and the was a bright pink flyer that read:

**_THINK YOU CAN SING?_  
**_Come and sing for us! Who knows you can become famous!_

A place and time followed.

"Hey guys! Let's try out! You know for fun!" Miley said hoping to enlighten the mood.

"But Miley you can already sing," said Lily.

"I know but this sounds like fun. Come on Lily." Miley begged.

"No way. First of all I can't sing and second of all I have stage fright and I might throw up on everyone"

"Oliver."

"Don't even think about it!"

"You guys are no fun I'll do it myself!" Miley signed her name on the sign-up sheet.

"What if you win?" Lily asked.

"Then I win, It's not like they'll actually make you famous if you win, right?"


	3. Moving!

**Chapter 2 **

"Miley do you really want to do this? You can already sing?" said Oliver while Miley and him were talking on the phone later.

"Yea I think it'll be fun, I really want to see if anyone can sing better than Hannah Montana. I doubt it, but still you'll never know." Miley said. "Plus I want to prove once and for all that Amber isn't the best singer in the whole school, like she thinks she is."

"Uh…Miley about earlier. I have to tell you something really important. I-"

Just then Miley's dad called her, " Miley! Lily's here!"

"Dang it!" Miley said to herself than picked up the phone and said regrettably to Oliver, "Hey Oliver I have to go. Lily's here to go shopping, tell me later okay."

"Okay, Miley, later." and he hung up.

"Gosh dang it, Lily, why'd you have to come at the wrong time?" Miley said to no one.  
-------------

"So… Miley what did you and Oliver talk about on the phone?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh you know the usual, school." Miley lied.

"Then why couldn't you talk to me about it and besides he was at school too. So whatever you had to tell him he would have known anyway." Lily was now swinging her bags, just barely missing Miley's leg.

"Lily what's the matter with you? I just talked to him on the phone, you know he's my friend!" Miley stopped in the middle of the walkway and people bumped into her.

" I know! But your always talking to Oliver on the phone, never me. All you talk about anymore is how sorry you are that Oliver had to scrub his grandma's feet or anything that always, ALWAYS, ends about being something about Oliver. If I didn't know you Miley I would think you loved Oliver. Not like a friend, Miley, something more." Then Lily walked away feeling hurt.  
-----------------

Miley went home by herself, after searching and failing to find Lily anywhere in the mall. It wasn't her fault Lily was mad at her, right? All she did was talk to Oliver a few times on the phone and occasionally feel sorry for him. But constantly talking about him, no that's where Lily went overboard. And where did she get the idea she, of all people, liked Oliver. He was her best friend for goodness's sake! Maybe Lily was just jealous. But I could call her more often, maybe so she doesn't feel left out. Miley thought.

Miley didn't have enough time to think of that possibility for the phone rang shrilly.

Miley ran to get it before her dad did, but he wasn't home so she didn't have to worry about or Jackson either since he too was also gone, "Hello this is the Stewart household"

"Hey Miles."

"Hey Oliver, but you never call me that." Miley said shocked, only her dad called her that, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. And I want to tell you before anyone can interrupt us."

"There's no one here right now, so you have my fullest attention."

"Um…Miley I'm moving."

The phone banged to the floor with a loud crash. Miley couldn't believe her ears. Oliver was moving!


	4. Jealousy

**Chapter 3**

Miley awoke in her bed. _Maybe it was just a nightmare_, she thought, _Yea, maybe it was only a horrible nightmare_. She pulled back the blankets to see that she was wearing her pajamas. Yep just a dream! She shuffled downstairs to see everything was in order the phone wasn't laying on the floor. Her dad and Jackson were home. She looked at the clock. 2:30 in the morning!!! Why had she woken up? She ran back upstairs and her to see that her cell phone was on the floor.

_I left it on vibrate, someone must have called and it fell to the floor_, she thought as she bent down to pick it up. She had gotten a text message from Oliver. It read:

_Um…Hey. I tried to talk to you after are conversation early but your phone was busy. Anyways I'll see you at school tomorrow. I best enjoy these last few weeks, because, remember, I'm leaving soon._

Oliver It wasn't a nightmare! Oliver was leaving for real! This couldn't be happening! Could it?  
----------------

Miley didn't sleep much last night after reading Oliver's depressing note. She woke up late and barely had enough time to catch the bus, so she had had no breakfast. When she arrived at school she waited for her two best friends to find her so they could all go to class together. But Lily obviously didn't want to talk to her, and Oliver was missing even though he said he was going to be there. SO she walked to class alone, as she took her seat Amber and Ashley came up to her with a notebook and a pen.

"So, Miley, why aren't you and Lily talking. Did you tell any of her secrets, steal any of here boyfriends, you know the usual thing that happens when friends don't want to talk to you." Ashley asked wanting to know the lastest gossip so they could spread it around the school.

"Nothing so buzz off!" Miley said angrily and hoped the teacher would arrive soon. She looked over at the other end to see Lily staring at her, when she finally saw Miley looking back she jerked her head forward.

"No matter," said Amber smirking at her, "We'll just go ask Lily maybe she'll tell us something since your too rude to do so." and they flounced over to where Lily sat. But before they could ask anything the teacher came in and told them all to sit down. Amber and Ashley rolled their eyes, but reluctantly took their seat. She had avoided that disater easily but she knew after class Lily would have a hard time shaking them off. They were determined when certain things came up they just had to know.  
-------------------

"Thanks Lily!" Ashley exclaimed and her and Amber did their weird finger thing. Then they walked away.

Miley walked up to Lily, but was intercepted by another kid, "Hey Miley I didn't know you liked Oliver."

"I don't."

"That's not what I heard."

Miley also heard mumbles of,"I always knew she liked him." and "They would make a cute couple."

She stomped over to Lily, "What did you say?"

Lily looked surprised, "Nothing! They just asked me why I was mad at you and I said she's leaving me out of something that's happening to Oliver. That's all I said and they began telling people different things. Like how you like Oliver."

"But I don't! He's just my friend."

"Well now everyone thinks that and it's going to be awhile before it'll cool down. You know how Amber and Ashley are. But don't worry I'll help you out."

"So we're friends again? I'm sorry I haven't talked to you on the phone lately-" then the bell rang and Miley and Lily went opposite ways.

_Why would they think I liked Oliver? He's just a friend. Duh! I talk to him a lot. Amber and Ashley are just good at twisting the truth and making others believe them._


	5. Here's your homework

**Chapter 4**

Miley's backpack was heavy, she had both Oliver's and her homework in it.

_Maybe I should have ridden the bus. I was stupid thinking I could walk to Oliver's house in this heat and with this heavy back pack, and with these shoes!_ she thought. She almost decided to kick her flip flops off and walk barefoot, but she knew the ground was going to be even hotter.  
As she saw Oliver's house come into view, she gasped and her eyes widened. There was a moving van in front of his house. Maybe that was why he wasn't at school today, because he was moving today! She ran as fast as she could still caring her backpack. Sweat was running down her face, but she didn't care she had to talk to Oliver at least one more time!

She saw Oliver step out of his house with a box that had words on it, but she couldn't make it out for she was too far away. He didn't notice her so she yelled out his name, "Oliver!! Oliver!" he didn't hear. He must have been deaf because Miley was screaming at the top of her lungs. She tried again when she got closer, "OLIVER!"

This time he heard and he almost dropped the box, he was shocked to see her running down his street. He set the box down, and walked over to where she stopped and was catching her breath, "Miley? What are you doing here?"

"I…had to…bring…your…homework…" then she collapsed, her legs had gave up on her. SO Oliver sat in the grass beside her and eased the bag of her back.

"Um…thank you, I guess." he took out all his books which was almost all the books in Miley's bag, "You know you didn't have to bring these to me I could have gotten them later. You probably have back problems now." Oliver tried to make her laugh, but she didn't.

"Oliver are you moving today is that why you weren't at school today?" Miley asked, then kicked her flip flops off and rubbed her aching feet.

"No!" he said surprised, "I said I would be here for a couple more weeks, remember I told you in that message I sent you."

"Oh…that's good. So that means you can see me compete in the singing competition."

"Yea, I will, even though I know you'll win. You ARE Hannah Montana the famous pop singer!" Oliver said lifting his arms in the air.

"SHH!! Oliver someone could have heard!" Miley elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"There's no one around!" cried Oliver rubbing his throbbing ribs, "I think you broke one of them."

"Good. Then you'll have to go to the hospital and that will delay the move. You know you still haven't told me where you are moving too."

"I don't know either!" Oliver looked down and pulled out some blades of grass.

"What?!?" Miley stood up, "So that means you can be moving anywhere! Possibly to another country."

"I asked my dad and he said it was a surprise. I remembered telling them when I was little I always wanted to move to Florida where Disneyworld is."

"Florida?! That's on the other side of the continent!" Miley sat back down and moved a little closer to Oliver.

"I know and I regret tell them that. But you know we can still keep in touch: letters, email, instant messaging." Oliver tried to make things a little more happier.

"But it wouldn't be the same." Tears started to stream down her face and she stood it up, " It just wouldn't be the same!" She picked up her bag and ran. Never stopping, not even when Oliver told her to come back, she didn't stop running until she was on her bed sobbing.  
_Oliver can't move that far away! He just couldn't!_

Just then the phone rang, but she didn't get up to run for it. Instead she waited untill her dad came to her room and handed her the phone saying it was Lily.

"Hey Lily." she said half-heartedly.

Lily knowing Miley better than thought immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"Has Oliver told you yet?"

"Told me what?" asked Lily genuinely confused.

"That he's moving! How could he not tell you! You've known him longer than I have."

"What?! Oliver's leaving! And he didn't tell me! But why?"

"I don't know. But Lily I have to go. I have a lot of homework and things to think about."

"Okay." and they both hung up.

Just the mention of Oliver moving caused Miley to sob. Why?


	6. Gossip

**Chapter 5**

Miley had lied she had no homework, but she did have a lot of things to think about. Wouldn't you if your best friend was moving? Then she had that singing contest which was on Thursday two days away. She didn't even have a song picked out! Ughh! She was getting so stressed out! None of this should be happening to her!

_I could just sing one of my Hannah Montana songs_, she thought as she sat up in bed and looked at her cds. She picked her favorite song and put it on her nightstand so she wouldn't have to search for it on Thursday.

She looked at the clock it read 9 o'clock. She must have taken a nap while she was supposed to be thinking. She quickly took a shower and went back too bed.

**THE NEXT DAY (Wednesday)**

Miley had gotten up earlier than she had ever had in her life, she usually was a last minute sleeper. She ate breakfast and sat and waited for her bus. She heard someone come down the stairs and her dad appeared he had too do a double take, "Miles is that you? Boy your up early. I don't usually expect you done her for another 15 minutes"

"I had a nap yesterday, so I guess I got all the sleep I could get yesterday." Miley said and yawned, "I guess I could have gotten a few more hours of sleep"

Her dad laughed, "I take it you already had breakfast. Pancakes?" Miley's dad guessed seeing the mess on the kitchen table.

"No, waffles." Miley said, "Couldn't you tell?" She even had waffle batter smeared on her face.

"Not really." he sighed and began to clean up her mess.

Twenty minutes later Miley heard the bus coming so she slowly walked outside and up the steps and sat in the front seat. She hoped the bus ride would go by fast. It turned out it did. She got off at the school entrance and she saw Lily and Oliver waiting for her. She smiled and waved and ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed all depressed feeling leaving her for now. She might as well be happy these last few weeks Oliver was going to be with them.

Oliver casually put his arms around both of their shoulders like he always did, "So guys are you ready for another day in High School?"

"No." Both Lily and Miley said at the same time and they began to laugh. All three of them walked through the door.

Miley's eyes widened, her worst nightmare had come true. All around the walls were bright green papers that read: MILEY LIKES OLIVER!

"Miley," he said confused, "Is this true? I mean I was gone for one day and you decide to say you like me."

"NO!!! It was all Amber and Ashley's doing. They asked Lily why she wasn't talking to me and she said your name so they just thought the could twist it all around."

"Good. We're just friends." Oliver said and quickly took his arms down, "Don't want anybody saying it's true." he said explaining for what he had just did.

Someone came over to Oliver, "So Oliver have you found out where you are going to have your first date at?"

Oliver looked surprise, "What? No! We're are not even dating."

"Whatever." the person shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Miley saw him walk over to where Ashley and Amber were. So he was their agent.

"Come on guys. It doesn't hurt to get to our first hour class a little earlier today." said Lily wanting to avoid as much of this as possible, because she felt guilty it was kind of her fault anyway.

"Good idea, Lily." said Miley and her, Oliver, and Lily pushed there way to their first hour class. But it turned out Amber and Ashley had beat them too it.

"We won't say anything if you guys start passing love notes." Amber said looking straight at Oliver and Miley.

"Only if you let us read them." said Ashley.

"We're not-" just then the teacher came in. Lily took her seat on the opposite side of the room and Miley and Oliver took their seats which turned out to be right next too each other.  
---------------

Miley and Oliver had to deal with Amber and Ashley all day so they were happy when they all crashed at Miley's house.

"They get on my nerves so much!!" Miley exclaimed and put her face in a pillow and screamed.

"You can beat them tomorrow in the singing contest. You know they signed up right?" Lily said.

"What? They did? Oh yeah, I remeber they did." She smiled to herself. "That's great because I know I'm going to beat them, you know I'm Hannah Montana."

"Yea, Amber and Ashley wiill go down!!!" Lily exclaimed and stood up.

"Yea!" Miley stood up and gave her a high five.

"But, Miley, what if you lose?" Oliver said. "I mean there is always that possibility. You never know."

Pillows flew at him, "OLIVER!!"


	7. Hannah Montana is late to her concert!

**Chapter 6**

Miley, Lily, and Oliver messed around all afternoon. Oliver even called Jackson and said in his girly voice that a "certain someone" wanted to see him on the beach in one hour. They didn't think it would work, but an hour later Jackson walked down the stairs in just his swim trunks and called to them, "See ya! I'm off to the beach!"

It took all their will power to not start laughing right there, they knew they'd probably hear about it later.

They heard Miley's dad come down the stairs in his "disguise" for when he went to Miley's concerts, "Uh…Miley are you ready? Lily are you?"

"For what dad?" Miley turned around. She was really confused.

"Um…the concert!! I can't believe you completely forgot about it. Just think how the newspaper headlines will read tomorrow. 'Hannah Montana forgot about her own concert!"

"What?! I did forget! Come on Lily we got to get ready. NOW! Oliver you comin'?" she had completely forgotten bout it there was too many things happening to her lately, she forgot all about Hannah Montana.

They didn't wait for Oliver's reply but raced upstairs to Miley's room. They soon came down in a record breaking 5 minutes. To Miley and Lily that was how long it took to put eye shadow on one eye! And just as fast they all piled into the car and drove off.

"Hey guys! Sorry I was late! But I'll make it up to ya'll in this concert! Are ya ready to rock tonight?!" Miley, or Hannah Montana, yelled at her audience. She put her mike down signaling for the music to began. Then she began to dance and do her thing. Which was too sing.

_You get the limo out front_

_Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun_

_It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends_

_But on stage you're a star_

_CHORUS_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together And you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premiers (was that Orlando Bloom?)_

_Hear your songs on the radio_

_Livin' two lives is a little weird_

_But school's cool 'cause nobody knows Yeah you get to be a small town girl But big time when you play your guitar_

_Chorus Pictures and autographs You get your face in all the magazines_

_The best part is that_

_You get to be whoever you wanna be Best...best...yeah the best of both Best...best...you get the best of both_

_Best...best...c'mon the best of both_

_Who would'a thought that a girl like me_

_Would double as a superstar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds Mix it all together And you know that it's the best You get the best of both worlds_

_Without the shades and the hair_

_You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls Mix it all together...oh yeah It's so much better_

_'Cause you know you've got_

_The best of both worlds_

Hannah Montana did have her best concert she ever had in her life, finally it was time to sing her favorite song. She looked over to where she knew Oliver was sitting and he gave her a smile and a thumbs-up.  
She began to sing her favorite song:

_Uh Oh There You go again Talkin' Cinamatics._

_Yeah you!_

_Your charming..._

_Got everybody star struck_

As Oliver listened he instantly thought of Miley. _What? Why_? But through out the whole song Miley wasn't far from his mind. Uh oh what was happening to him, could it be possible he was falling for Miley. And just when he was about to move miles away from her .

_I know how you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me But get a ticket and you'll see_

_if we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing Watching the sunset Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song_

_Yeah,yeah_

_When you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure!_

_Wanna see me and tell me all about her_

_La la!  
I'll be acting through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know That I should win_

_an oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend That you'd fall in love with,  
the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black, Show the names,_

_Play that happy song,_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together,it's for real_

_Now playin'_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind I see it could be amazing_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with,_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,  
Play that happy song_

_If we were a movie You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,  
Play that happy song _

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with,_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black,  
Say the name,_

_Play a happy song_

Miley walked off the stage, strangely Oliver was the first person she wanted to see. As she got to backstage. Her dad hugged her, then Lily, she waited for Oliver's "good job" hug. But he hung off and didn't approach. _What was the matter with him? _He wasn't even looking at her. Had she done something to upset him?

When they got back to Miley's house, Lily called her mom to tell her she was going to spend the night at Miley's. While Lily was taking a shower, her dad came in Miley's room and told her he was going to take Oliver home so he wouldn't have to walk in the dark.

"Wait dad I'm coming." she said and walked down the stairs.

"Um…Okay," her dad was surprised. I guess because he's moving.

Miley and Oliver sat in the back but they didn't talk, when they came to Oliver's house he immediately jumped out of the car. Miley's dad was about to go when Miley exclaimed, "Wait!" she jumped out of the car and ran to Oliver and gave him a big hug. Since he hadn't given her one earlier.

"Goodnight, Oliver." and she began to walk to the car and she heard Oliver say.

"Goodnight, Miles." she smiled to herself she liked it when he called her that.


	8. Singing Contest

**Chapter 8 **

Miley woke up and stretched, and looked at her clock. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. She never woke up this early! What was going on? She was usually the last minute kind of person. And this was the second time in a row that she had woken up this early.

Maybe, she thought, It's because today is the day of the singing contest. And she was so excited for it!

She stepped out of bed and looked at her giant wardrobe, she had no idea what to wear. finally she decided. She wore tan pants and an aqua green shirt with stars on them. She wore matching boots. Now for the accessories her earrings and necklace matched her shirt, but the head band matched her pants. She was finished. She looked at the clock it was only six thirty! She had an hour to kill before her bus came so she decided to call Oliver.

She called his cell phone so she wouldn't wake up the whole house. After the 5th ring Oliver answered, rather drowsily.

"Hey Oliver!" Miley exclaimed happily, she knew he wouldn't have gotten up for another forty-five minutes.

She was lucky he had even answered his phone.

"Miley it's six thirty in the morning! You are disturbing my beauty sleep!" Oliver said.

Miley laughed, "Well in that case I'll let you get as much of that as you possibly can, you really need it."

"You don't." Oliver said to himself but Miley heard him.

"What? Oliver Oken do you have something to say!" Miley asked teasingly, she was surprised he would say something like that. They were just friends, right?

"Um…Um…I said you don't want me to come over there!" he said trying to cover up what he had said.

"That would be great, you better hurry up if you want to make the bus on time with me."

"Great," he muttered, "Now I have to get up and walk to your house." He sighed and he heard him get out of bed.

"Okay you'll be over in about fifteen minutes right?" Miley asked anxiously.

"Yea, if I don't get run over by a car, I'm so tired I might just walk right off the sidewalk and into the street."

It wasn't true, he had had trouble sleeping last night after the hug Miley had given him, but he wasn't tired, plus he was happy Miley had invited him over.

"Okay well see ya in a little bit." and she hung up.  
-------------

Exactly fifteen minutes later Oliver was at her doorstep. Of course he didn't knock, but walked right in. Miley was still eating breakfast and she got a bowl down for him and shoved the cereal his way.

"Thanks. Since I had to get here in a hurry. I didn't get to eat any breakfast! I'm a growing boy, I need all the food I can get."

Miley laughed, it seemed everything he said was funny to her, usually she would have just rolled her and continue eating.

"So Miley are you ready for the big contest." Oliver said between bites of his cereal.

"Yea, I mean I'm Hannah Montana I'm never nervous, but for some reason I am. Do you think I'll win?" Miley put her bowl in the sink.

"Of course! You can obviously sing you ARE Hannah Montana." Oliver was now done with his cereal and followed Miley out the door to wait for the bus.  
---------------

The school day went fast, Amber and Ashley didn't talk to them or anyone for that matter. They were saving there voices for the contest. Which was totally pathetic. But it was so like heaven for the trio. Miley arrived at the building where the contest was held, after everyone else had arrived. Even Lily and Oliver were there before her. The judge looked at her, "Since your late you'll go first"

Miley walked up to the platform and gulped, "Um…well I'm going to sing a song by Hannah Montana called 'This is the Life"

"What about the other song?" the judge asked.

"What other song?" Miley was clearly confused.

"The one your supposed to sing with another person." the judge was getting impatient, "If you don't have one then you'll be disqualified."

"Oh, I have one." she looked at Lily who was shaking her head, "My friend Oliver is going to sing with me."

Oliver looked surprised, "But Miley the only song I know is If We Were A movie."

"Well then that's the one were going to sing then!" Miley said and turned to the judge, "Okay I'm ready."  
The song began:

_Take the world Shake and stir _

_And that's what I got goin' on _

_I throw my cares up in the air _

_And I don't think they're comin' down _

_Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

_This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it And I'm gonna take my time, yeah I'm still getting it right This is the Life_

_Takin' in a whole new scene And I'm swimming with a new crowd (crowd)  
Breakin' down the old four walls And building them up from the ground I love how it feels right now_

_This is the life! (life)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on)  
And this is the dream! (dream)  
It's all I need! (hold on)  
You never know where you'll find it And I'm gonna take my time yeah.  
And I'm still getting it right This is the life_

_Gonna follow my own lead, yeah!  
Kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!_

_This is the life Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it And I'm gonna take my time, yeah I'm still getting it right_

_This is the life! (life! Yeah)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on)  
And this is the dream! (dream)  
It's all I need! (hold on)  
You never know where you'll find it And I'm gonna take my time yeah I'm still getting it right This is the Life_

After the song Miley motioned for Oliver come up. Oliver hurried up, "If you lose because of me I'm really sorry"  
"Don't be silly Oliver!" Miley nudged him and signaled for the music to begin.

_Uh Oh!_

_There You go again Talkin' Cinematic_

_Yeah you!_

_Your charming..._

_Got everybody star struck I know how you always seem to go_

_For the obvious_

_instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

_if we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with,_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song_

_Yeah,yeah_

_When you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure!_

_Wanna see me and tell me all about her_

_La la!_

_I'll be acting through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know_

_That I should win_

_an oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with,_

_the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song,_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together,it's for real_

_No playin'_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it could be amazing_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with,_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with,_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the name , Play the happy song_

Amazingly Oliver had a good singing voice. Through the whole song Oliver kept staring at her, she didn't know why. But when the song ended he gave her a hug and kissed her hair. But he then realized what he had done he quickly said, "Good job, Miley." and he ran out of the building.

Miley placed her hand on the spot where Oliver had kissed her, she was confused. The judge interrupted her thoughts, "Your singing is excellent! Are you sure your not Hannah Montana?"

Miley knew she was joking but she stutteres, "Uh no! Of course not!"

Miley took her seat and watched all the other performers, but the whole time she was thinking of what Oliver had done. Maybe he wanted to be more than friends.  
-------------

"The finalists of this contest are Amber and Ashley, and Miley and Oliver! Please come back tomorrow and then we will determine who the winner will be."

Miley jumped out of her seat she wished Oliver was here. She was happy her and Oliver would have another chance to sing together again.

She raced home and picked up her phone. She had a new message, it was from Oliver. It read:  
_Change of plans. I'm not moving in a couple of weeks, but this weekend!_


	9. Moving Day

**_A/N I know this took me forever to update and I'M SO SORRY!! I had a severe severe case of writer's blovk and I've also been very busy. Yea...So again SORRY. Oh and please review those are greatly appreciated!! And I hope you all enjoy!!!_**

**_~Axelrocks~_**

**Chapter 9**

It was Saturday, the day Oliver was moving. Lily and Miley stood on his lawn and watched them pile the last of their stuff in the car. Miley kept herself from crying, but it was very hard. Her best friend was moving. Lily's eyes were bright with unshed tears and so were hers, but she wouldn't cry. She would save that for later. When no one would see her.

"Oliver, honey, time to go! Say good-bye to your friends!" his mom called from the front seat of the car.

"I'm coming," Oliver walked slowly over to them and stopped when he did finally reach them, "I'm going to really miss you guys." he stepped forward and gave Lily a hug.

Then he seemed a bit reluctant as he was about to hug Miley. Finally he did and whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you." and she whispered the same thing back. Then Oliver ran to his car, not once looking back at them.

His parents started the car he turned around and began to wave, but Miley wasn't there. She was running down the street with tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't stop until she was behind the locked door of her room. She turned the radio and blasted it. She was surprised to hear the song she was thinking of.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me _

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do _

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' _

_It It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still Harder _

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken _

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been_

And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do (Not seeing that loving you)  
That's what I was trying to do

Miley began to cry again. She had the chance but she blew it. He was right there standing in front of her. She could have said it when they both won the singing contest and held up the trophy together. But she didn't. She wished she had told him that she loved him. MORE than a friend.  
------------------

Oliver fell asleep, but it wasn't long before his parents woke him up and announced they were here. He stepped out of the car and was surprised it was warm and sunny. Just like Malibu, surely they weren't in Florida were they?

"So do you like it?" he didn't notice his mom walk up to him. He stared at the house, it looked pretty big, but he knew he wouldn't ever like it. Because it was so far from Miley. But he didn't tell his mom, and he nodded his head.

"Oliver do you recognize this place, look around you." His father said looking as if he was trying hard not to laugh.

He looked around and was surprised. He knew this place!

"We just couldn't move from here…it was too lovely and it had very nice weather. And plus we both knew how upset you would be if we had to move so far away from your friends." his mom looked down at him and winked.

They hadn't moved to Florida after all, they were still in Malibu!!!


	10. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 9**

Miley laid down on her bed and put the pillow to her face and she cried. She had been at it for hours and it was a wonder she still had tears to shed still. She figured she would be all dried up by now. She heard her father walk to the door of her room and stand in front of her door. But he never knocked. She loved her dad so much, he knew when she wanted to be left alone and when she didn't.

Finally he knocked softly on her door, "Miley, dinner is ready, if you feel up to eating right now."

She said back, "I'm sorry dad, but I'm not hungry right now. I might just go for a walk." she swung her legs over her bed and stood up. She opened her door and gave her dad a hug. "Thank you."

He ran his hand through her hair, "Just don't be out too late okay." and he let her go and they both walked down the stairs. He went to the dining room and she went to the front door, before she opened it she turned and faced her dad. A moment of understanding went between them.

"Thanks dad," she said again and tried to smile but it was more like a frown.

"Your welcome honey." her dad smiled sadly at her. He was worried about her, but he was going go give her time to get over it. He could tell that her heart was broken. And time was the only way to heal a broken heart. He would know.

Then she walked out the door and down the street towards the beach. She figured she would get peace and quiet down there. A place where she could think.

She walked on the sandy beach, the waves lapping against the shore calmed her mind and then that song she had heard early came to her mind:

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go._

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and I'm alone._

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I can do it over_

_I would trade, give away, show the words that I say in my heart that I left unspoken._

_What hurts the most..._

"What hurts the most was being so close." Miley sang to herself, suddenly pictures of Oliver flashed through her mind. They were pictures of the three of them have a great time together. Then she remembered when Oliver had kissed her hair. That was when Miley broke down and fell on her knees and sobbed. Her tears dripping in the sand.

* * *

Oliver was almost done putting everything in the right places in his room, "Now for the last thing." he took a picture of Lily, Miley and himself and pinned it on the wall. Once he saw his room was the way he wanted it to be, he ran downstairs and before he went out the door he yelled, "I'm going out for a walk!!"

He didn't even wait for his parents to reply, he just ran.

----------------

Miley laid down on the beach and watched the sun set. It was beautiful she wished she had someone with her to watch this. That's why she remembered times they had where they were always laughing. She heard his laugh and she heard him speak.

"_Remember the time_," the imaginative Oliver spoke," You_ and Lily were at a movie and you slipped on a some soda and ran into Lily who spilled the popcorn everywhere?"_

Miley heard someone sit right next to her. She turned and saw that it was Oliver, so it wasn't her imagination.

"Oliver!!" she screamed and jumped on him and gave him a big hug, "I thought you moved to Florida." her voice was muffled since her face was pressed against his shirt, but Oliver heard it.

"Nope, instead, my parents moved to a different neighborhood." Oliver smiled.

Miley scooted closer to him and boldly put her head on her shoulder, "I'm glad your back, Smokin' Oken. I missed you."

"Me too, Miles, me too."

They stayed like that for awhile, suddenly Oliver grabbed Miley's and the both of them stood up.

"Miley remember when you told me that you were Hannah Montana? When you said since I loved Hannah Montana I would love you. You didn't want that to happen. But Miley it has. It's been four years(they're eighteen) since you told me that. Miley your going to have to deal with the fact that I love you."

"It's okay Oliver I've grown to love you to. More than a friend. That's why I was so upset to hear you tell me that your moving."

"Miley I'm going to do something I've been waiting four years to do." He leaned down and kissed her, Miley was surprised, but she kissed him right back.

Then Oliver pulled away, "It's getting late we should go home."

"Yea. Are you going to tell Lily that your back?"

"Well I was going to wait until Monday to see how she reacts when she sees me at school."

Miley laughed and they began to walk hand in hand down the beach.

_If we were a movie..._

_You'd be the right guy..._

_And I'd be the best friend you fall in love with..._

_In the end we'd be laughing..._

_Watching the sunset fade to black..._

_Play that happy song..._

A/N That's the end...hope you liked it. I might make a sequel. It may go something like this.

_Lily feels left out, since Miley and Oliver are now dating. When Jackson returns from college will something happen between them?_


	11. Help!

Hey guys! I am in deperate need of your guys help. I can't decide on the tiltle for the sequel to this tory. So can you please help me? Please! Well I have a coulple choices I have made up. Here they are.

Title#1

_How Does Lily Stewart Sound to You?_ I know it's long but since Lily and Jackson are going to start liking each other I think it kind of fits.

Title#2

_Third Wheel_ Well since you know Lily feels like a third wheel with Miley and Oliver are going out.

And if you have any title names that your are willing to give me. You may. And I would greatly appreciate it if you did.

Also the first chapter to this sequel will be out soon, very soon. So please help me pick the title really quick! I would be enternally grateful to you all!!

Thank You!

Axelrocks


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all you Hannah Montana readers! You're all probably wondering why you recieved an alert to this story even though it was finished a long time ago. But I have a question for you all. I know Hannah Montana the tv show is now over but are any of you still interested in reading a Hannah Montana fan fic because I have a new idea for one?

Please let me know in a review or message. And if you would like to know the plot of the story please let me know as well. But I will tell you it will be Lily/Jackson and maybe Miley/Oliver.

I know Oliver and Lily are technically a couple in the series but I'm dead set on Lily and Jackson being together!

~Axelrocks~


End file.
